The things I love about you
by TheBraceletGeek
Summary: Lily is trying to change herself for James, but James preferred the old Lily better. This is just a weird little thing I wrote when I was bored. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, but I am from Norway


**A/N: The characters does not belong to me, but J.K. Rowling**

Lily Evans and James Potter had been dating for three months now. Three wonderful months for both of them and three months without shouting matches between the pair, which was quite wonderful for the rest of the castle too.

But it had been a real shock for the rest of the castle when they found out.  
Before the Christmas holidays they had been sort of friends, but everyone assumed that was just because they were Headboy and girl.

But after Christmas, when everybody was back from their holidays, Lily and James had been seen holding hands, hugging, kissing and, the few times they were in the Gryffindor common room and not in their own, Lily sitting on his lap.

But the ones that were the most shocked, were Lilys friends, Alice and Mary. They almost fainted when they walked into the common room and saw Lily and James cuddling in one of the armchairs.  
Alice had shrieked, and the said couple jumped away from each other looking guilty and both faces red as tomatoes.  
Mary had looked at both of them with a smile and then dragged Alice up the stairs.

Now, almost three months after that happening in the common room, Lily and James were still as in love with each other as they had been and Alice, Mary and the Marauders were still at the same level of shock.

Even though Lily and James were still as in love, if not even more, Lily had changed a bit over the past three months since they became official.

Lily was still smart, kind, nice and caring, it wasn´t that.  
She just cared a lot more about what people thought about her. Before, she didn´t care that people might think she was a bit too big. She was perfectly fine with her body. A bit too big thighs, a not-so-flat stomach, her red hair and her emerald green eyes.

But now when she was dating James Potter, the most popular of the Marauders, the qudditch captain and the most wanted boy at Hogwarts (except for maybe Sirius), she felt like she had to prove to everyone that she was good enough for him.  
It was her duty to look perfect for James, to not embarrass him in front of the whole school.

She had started not to eat anything more than she needed, and sometimes less than that. She ran about three rounds around the castle every morning and always made sure to count her calories after meals.

James knew exactly what Lily was doing, but of course, since he was a boy, he had no clues as to why.  
He didn´t understand why Lily never ate her favourite chocolate chip cookies anymore. Or why she only ate half the portion of food that she did before.  
She was starting to look skinnier by everyday and James thought that if he didn`t do anything about it soon, he would end up with a girl that looked like only skin and bones.

One morning he decided to confront Lily about the situation.

"Lily, why don`t you eat the chocolate chip cookies anymore?" he asked her, just out of the blue, when she was slowly chewing on a cucumber after putting away one of the said cookies.

"Oh, ermh, I don`t know" she answered, a little taken back.

"I guess I just lost the interest in them" she continued with a shrug.

"No, you didn`t. You have loved them since our first year" James said, not letting her get away from the conversation this easily.

"They are not healthy, and therefor not good for me. So I stopped eating them" Lily said with a stern voice, her temper rising.

"But you don´t suit looking this skinny. I preferred you before" James shot back at her. But he immediately regretted it, once he saw Lilys expression.

"So you don`t like me anymore?" Lily asked with a small voice.

"Of course I like you Lily. Heck! I even think I love you!" James said, walking towards her and taking a hold of her body.

"You really do? Even when I´m fat and ugly and look like a tomato?" Lily mumbled against his chest.

"Of course I do! I love you when you don`t wear makeup and I love you when you do. I love you with your pyjamas and a hoodie, with your hair done in a weird updo and I love you when your all dressed up for our dates. I love everything about you. Even the weird way you eat your bread and the way you have to study for each class in the exact same pattern. And don´t call yourself ugly, because you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen" James said.

Lily just stood there in his arms for a while before saying: "Thank you. And just so you know it, I love you too"

**A/N: Sorry if Lily seemed a bit out of character. Thank you if you took your time to read this weird piece of writing**


End file.
